Death is Inviting Me
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: 3 friends gone. How much more suffering is left. Character deaths. Rated T.
1. Suicide

**Me: Amuhiko. First one!**

**Amu: D=**

**Nagihiko: **

**Me: Whateves. Barney!**

**Barney: Hi kids! I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream does not own Shugo Chara so I don't want to see law suites =D**

**Me: Shut up damn Barney. No one needs to know about the law suit part. Let's start!**

(Amu's POV)

There was one day I wasn't breathing. One day when I entered death but saved by a blue haired angel named Ikuto. Then, he was killed by a king named Tadase. I loved him too, but he was murdered by a devil named Utau, my best friend and Ikuto's sister. She was sent to a death sentence. I had 5 friends left. I didn't want to live through any more pain. I already suffered the loss of 3 friends. I look down to the bottom of the cliff.

"Ikuto, Utau, Tadase," I murmured. "I will soon join you guys." There, on top of the cliff. There are no more second chances. I lost nothing. Dreams are worthless. Dreams never come true. Dreams were stupid. I once had dreams. Big ones but they're gone. I take my final breath and jump, feeling the wind and the fall. "I'm here."

**Me: So, how was it? I want to hear your opinion. I also had a new thing but I hired an announcer named Raiden!**

**Raiden: Okay! If you want to be in a Shugo Chara fanfiction, type a name, a chara, your gender, a description of what you and your chara looks like, and your dream! Write if you want me to say it's you or not.**

**Me: So, R&R!**


	2. Before

**Me: Okay! I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters. Let's start.**

(When Amu first died)

A blue haired neko walks through the park when he sees a pink limp in the ground with a knife on her side. He immediately runs toward the limp shouting, "Amu!" grabs his phone and called 911. They finally came in 5 minutes.

"Why the hell are they late?" The neko growled. Amu was put onto a stretcher and carried away and he follow her.

(Somewhere in a kingdom)

A kind, girly king, a clown, a candy girl, a sports star, a samurai, a singer, and a dancer/basketball player all sit and decide to watch some tv and the news is showing a picture of Amu and the cat.

"Yaya hates the news!" the babyish candy girl whines. "SHHH!" everyone replies. "This girl was found stabbed multiple times. Her name is Hinamori Amu. She was found by a boy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The screen went black.

"KENJI!" the girly blond yells. Almost immediately, a guy with red hair and a suit shows up.

"Yes, Hotori Tadase-sama." "I'm going to the Arelefs Hospital." Tadase informed while everyone changed clothes. "But, King…" "I'm going to the Arelefs Hospital!" he repeated with a much more stern face and attitude. Kenji backed away as Tadase went to change.

(At the hospital)

Ikuto stares into Amu's now lifeless eyes. The line on the machine was straight. "God!" Ikuto prayed. "Let Amu live. At any price, let her live!" Bad Ikuto has to be more careful because you'll never know what's going to happen. Amu's chest started to move. Ikuto sighed of relief. Then, 7 people barge in.

"Is Amu okay?" asked the shortest one. "Yeah, Mashiro-san. Don't you see her breathing?" He answered sassily. The singer ran to Ikuto and tried to hug him multiple times.

"Utau. You're going to end up in a bed if you keep trying," Ikuto said blankly.

"But I haven't seen you in a while, meanie," Utau said while sucking on her thumb. Tadase put his finger to his mouth and went to Amu. Amu's eyes slowly opened. When she saw, I don't know one of the boys or maybe all, she blushed crimson red and she closed her eyes again. When they opened a second time, she jumped of the bed or at least tried to. When her feet hit the ground, her head followed. Everyone ran to her but she rejected them. It was strange because she never used her cool and spicy façade in front of her friends anymore.

"Who are you?" she asked coldly. "It's us!" the king said desperately. Ikuto rolls his eyes and corners Amu. "Surely you remember me, my little strawberry," he said with a smile. Amu rubs her eyes and blushes. "G-g-get away." Ikuto shook his and smiled. Amu turned red but she wasn't exactly blushing. She jumped high up (like a chara change with Ran), did a bunch of flips, and perfectly landing. Everyone clapped in amazement except Ikuto because he was rubbing his head. "You're heavier than you look." Amu stared at him and stuck her tongue out. "How did you learn to do that!" Kukai asked, amazed. She shrugged. "Practice? I do want to be a sports star." Everyone gave her weird looks. "Didn't you want to be radiant?" Rima asked. "Yeah, and be more like a house mom? You baked Yaya cookies!" Yaya joined in. "Really? I thought you wanted to be an artist and a musician and a…" Amu cut Utau off. "Yes, I know. I still want to be those things and I just can't let go of one of those dreams." They rolled their eyes because they heard that more than 5 times. "Well, we have to go now. Bye, Amu-chan. Can I call you that?" Tadase asked. Amu turned red and nodded. "Okay, see you later, Amu-chan!" They all waved goodbye and you could hear that Rima and Yaya were teasing him. "Now that their gone, Amu, will you go to the carnival with me?" Ikuto asked with a sincere voice. Amu was shocked but she nodded. Too bad for Tadase who heard the whole thing. When he got back to the castle, he acted all depressed all day.

"Hotori-sama, why are you so depressed?" Kenji asked. Tadase got up from the couch.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Ikuto-niisan might get Amu-chan." Tadase sighed. "I'll get right on it. You will get Hinamori Amu if it's the last thing I do!" Kenji said in a determined voice. Tadase tried to object but he left before he could say a word. "It may be the last thing you do," he murmered.

Kenji walked into a room of famous assassins.

"You guys, I have a job for you and I promise, you will be heavily rewarded."

**KK! Read and review! See ya later!**


	3. First One Down

**Me: Luv coke, luv coke, luv coke, LUV COKE!**

**Utau: I thought you like cookie dough ice cream.**

**Ikuto: Why isn't it Amuto?**

**Me: Too much Amuto! Too much, too much, TOO MUCH!**

**Ikuto: At least make one.**

**Me: Ha! When I get a review to make one. Ha ha ha!**

**Ikuto: PLEASE!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Ikuto: *jumps me***

**My soul: GET OFF MY YOU FAT LUG! HELP!**

**Everyone: *Ignores***

**My soul: *Wraps around everyone's neck* Then you're coming with me!**

**Everyone's soul: Cooky doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

(Assassin's POV)

"How much money are you planning to give me?" I ask.

"How does $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000," Kenji offers. This must be important.

"Deal. Who is this boy?" I ask. He slips me a photo.

"His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Good luck, Zhou Sakura (Yes, I'm Chinese! Sheesh)." I smirk. "I don't need it. All I need is the money."

I walk onto the streets, searching for the stupid, alley cat. _Bam!_ Guess who I bump into? Him! I drop the picture. Shit! He picks it up and smirks.

"Ehh? A fan girl, huh. Sorry but I'm already…" I slap him so hard, he bleeds.

"Like I'd ever date someone like you, hentai," I say coldly as I snatch the photo and walk away. I wonder if this'll be that easy. He ignores me and walks away. Here's my chance. I follow him until we get to his house. I put on my gloves and sneak into his house. He's asleep! Yes! I grab a knife from his kitchen and make him hold it. I push his arm into his chest and leave them there. I grab him and throw him into the kitchen where he lay in a pool of blood. I open his eyes to make it look like suicide.

"Sorry, but I need money," I say sincerely.

What she didn't know is that someone was watching her.

(Ikuto POV)

I wake up in a beautiful garden._ Where am I?_

"I won't let the scenario that Fate set up make any decisions for me, ehh?" I turn to see a girl with long magenta hair and a gold dress. Wait… SHE HEARD ME SING THAT SONG!

"How the hell did you hear me sing!? I swore I was alone!" I almost yell but she ignores me and laughs a little bit, too.

"Why in the world would you suffer so much pain for me? Haha, hope you found out, stupid."

"Who are you?" I demanded in a stern voice but she laughs yet again.

"Tell me how do I play the melody of love? Boy, you played way out of tune. Hello, I'm Fate and your dead." She turned to me and with white eyes, gave off a wicked smile.

(Utau POV)

Days later, and Amu still hasn't come out of her house. Worried, I came over for a visit. I knock on the Hinamori family's door. A little girl with pigtails opens th door.

"Hoshina Utau!" she says with dazzling eyes. I chuckle and ruffle her hair.

"Hello, Ami. Can I see Amu?" Her smile instantly changes into a frown as she leads me to Amu's room.

"Onee-chan hasn't come out yet," she says with a frown. "Oh," I mutter. It wasn't just her house, it was her room. I enter Amu's room only to have an alarm clock get thrown into my face.

"Go away!" Amu mutters threw the many blankets and pillows covering her. I throw them all off and sit next to her.

"Amu, if you keep sitting there, you'll die."

"Then let me die! Why Ikuto, why?!" I wanted to tell her so badly that it wasn't suicide but I couldn't. I had to try to help her.

It took me hours to her to get out like she used to. No, she didn't act anything like she used to because she never smiled and she looked like a zombie. I decided to take action.

**Me: What do you think?**

**Ikuto: Oh, now you're not hyper. So, how 'bout that Amuto, ehh?**

**Me: Shuddup. Reviewers, what couple should I do?**

**Black Neko: Amuto.**

**Me: Shuddup, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: How did you know it was me?**

**Me: Cause I didn't publish yet.**

**Utau: *Rolls eyes* Anyways, R&R! Oh, and the song is called Tsukiyo no Marionette (that Cooky does not own).**


	4. Another One Bites the Dust

**Utau: You really have a thing for writing stories with death in it, don't you?**

**Me: Yes, yes I do.**

**Ikuto: So that's why I'm dead.**

**Me: Go! No ghosts yet! Bye bye, seeya!**

**Utau: WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM LEAVE! I MISS MY BROTHER!**

**Me: Oh god. If you are done crying, could you please?**

**Utau: Disclaimer. Enjoy!**

Many people line up to see there once favorite idol. She stood there, waiting and waiting. She mouthed the words, _I am sorry_ to her best friend, but the pinkette's eyes were too full of tears to see anything. The girl with pink haired ran away from the sight of her best friend's death. She both hated the blond idol, yet felt sorry and sad. The blond idol closed her amethyst eyes for the last time. The blade screeched as it slid down fast. _At least I got the job done._

(Few days ago)

A girly prince went to a funeral for a violinist with blue hair. He placed down many pink blossoms, knowing that Ikuto liked those in particular because it was the same as the hair color both guys fought over. Engraved in the headstone was the name_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto_. Not many people came. The prince walked his way home, his red eyes weren't sad or dead like other people's. They were happy. A girl noticed this. _Going to your own victim's funeral, ehh? Smart, but not smart enough._ The girl moved from sight, her black dress trailing behind her. The prince quickly turned his head, feeling a deadening stare. The boy's hair smack his face at the face movement of the turn and he missed her. He missed someone who he needed to watch out for.

"Hotori-sama, do you need a drink?" The teen, Hotori-kun or, as we know him, Tadase shook his head. He had an eerie feeling and wanted to rush to his room, but he knew that wasn't very kingly of him.

"No thank you, Zhou-san. I must go to my room." Zhou-san nods and goes to the skirt of the castle, right before it happened. A scream pierced through Tadase's ear. He knew the murderer was coming for him. He broke out into a run and when he got to his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Hotori Tadase, you won't escape me that easily." That's when she showed herself. The killer. Real bat wings were on her back and she flew from outside straight to the room.

"K-k-konichiwa, U-u-utau-chan," Tadase greeted nervoulsly, eyeing Utau's axe. He was so nervous, he forgot everything. Kiseki, Holy Crown, everything. Utau took a slice and hit the headstand of Tadase's bed before zooming toward's him. She had gone insane. She had the same eyes as a person doing suicide. She reached her hands towards his neck and moved her thumb upward. He tried to scream, but there was no air in his lungs. A bone cracked. Then 2, then 3, then 4, then more. Utah opened her hands, causing Tadase to fall on the floor. He was just a limp, ready to call for help.

"I'm not done with you yet." Utau grabbed her axe. She sliced it onto the floor. Tadase's head rolled from his body. Locks of his hair were red and his eyes were lifeless. Utau looked in satisfaction at the boy cut into two in a pool of his own blood. Then, she heard footsteps. Guards. Instead of running, she stayed there and waited. When they got there, she dropped her axe and turned herself in, refusing to die next to their beloved Prince Hotori Tadase. _I'm going to join you soon, Ikuto._

(Back to the present)

A ghost watched the head fall into the basket. The guards throw the body next to the head. She knew where it was going. It was to be fed to the wolves. She cheered with everyone else, not knowing who it was. Then she stopped and realized something right before everything went black. That was her.

(Amu's POV)

There was one day I wasn't breathing. One day when I entered death but saved by a blue haired angel named Ikuto. Then, he was killed by a king named Tadase. I loved him too, but he was murdered by a devil named Utau, my best friend and Ikuto's sister. She was sent to a death sentence. I had 5 friends left. I didn't want to live through any more pain. I already suffered the loss of 3 friends. I look down to the bottom of the cliff.

"Ikuto, Utau, Tadase," I murmured. "I will soon join you guys." There, on top of the cliff. There are no more second chances. I lost nothing. Dreams are worthless. Dreams never come true. Dreams were stupid. I once had dreams. Big ones but they're gone. I take my final breath and jump, feeling the wind and the fall. "I'm here."

(Where Ikuto is No POV)

"I can't be dead! What about Utau!?"

"Prosecuted," Fate said, staring at her nails.

"Amu?"

"That pink-haired chick? Oh, shit. Because of you I forgot I had a job to do!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's attempting suicide!" Fate yelled opening a portal for her to go through to save her, knowing that somewhere there will be a new death. But before she moves a foot, Ikuto jumps into the portal._ I'll save you, Amu_

(Someplace elsewhere)

A blond wakes up and shakes her head. Her pigtails go flying.

"Ow!" Huh? She turns her head and faces a boy no taller than Rima. He had grey hair, pale skin, red eyes, ripped jeans no shoes, and a black hoodie.

"Who are you? Are you dead to, little boy?"

"Rude ! I am 1,347,813 years old! And I do not die! I am Death itself!"

"No way! Death is supposed to look like a banshee and have a scythe and no emotion. And if your Death, why am I not in hell? This place is beautiful." The boy bulls out a scythe and jumps onto the ledge of the bridge.

"This place is beautiful. Many people fall of this bridge, purposely and by accident and sometimes by murder."

"Okay…" The boys head perks up, causing his hood to fall down.

"With every new Fate, there is a new Death. I must leave now!" Death takes his scythe and slices the water. It creates a gash. He falls into it and Utau looks at the gash. _Mount Fuji, pink hair, AMU IS COMMITING SUICIDE!_ Utau jumps in too.

Utau and Ikuto meet up near Mount Fuji but there is no time for a family reunion. They fly, yes fly, down to save Amu but quickly find out that they cannot touch anything. They could only phase. Then, a boy passed by. Utau whispered into Ikuto's ears, remembering one of her paranormal teen romance books. It was a long shot, but he tried the idea. He possessed the boy. Not possessed like creepy ghost type things but it was as if they shared a mind.

"Amu-chan!" they both yelled. Then, they turn to the left and nod. They become surrounded in a bright light. This forces Ikuto out, but he knew he got the job done. Utau and Ikuto parted their separate ways with Death and Fate, only being seen a few times by humans again.

(Amu's POV)

I wake up in a white room. I felt a surge of pain. _I am still alive,_ I thought sadly. Ikuto's dead, Tadase's dead, Utau's dead. Who do I have left?

"Amu-chan?"

**Me: Sorry if you thought it was crappy, I wrote it all from 11 something to 12:21.**

**Rima: 12:22**

**Utau: Hey! Why'd you kill me off? I thought we were friends.**

**Me: :P I want you people to guess who the boy was… though I have a feeling it's obvious.**

**Amu: Tadase!**

**Me: NO!**

**Ikuto: R&R.**


End file.
